Super Cross Over
by genacline1
Summary: 6 pairings: Edward Elric X Lina Inverse, Allen Walker X Rahzel, Train Heartnet X Morgana, Yusuke Yurameshi X Yona, Ranma Saotome X Hinata Hyuga. These characters get pulled out of their worlds to join a world wide fighting tournament after being told all humanity on their planets had been destroyed in order to be sold to other species. How will they cope with 6 guys and 6 girls?


Allen, Edward, Chrono, Train, Yusuke, Ranma, Kenshin,

Lina, Rahzel, Morgana, Mikasa, Hinata, Saber, Lucy/Nyu, Yona

Ed X Lina

Allen X Rahzel

Train X Morgana

Yusuke X Yona

Ranma X Hinata

They had no idea what was happening. No one seemed to remember how they'd gotten put into the room. They didn't recognize each other either. Ten people occupied the room, four male, six female.

"Greeeaaaaaat. Why do I always end up in such weird ass situations?" A young boy in a green outfit looked around with irritation.

A girl, sporting a red braid responded to the boy's sarcastic declaration,"You have no idea."

One of the girls, with short red hair was calmly assessing the situation with a hard glare.

"Listen guys, sitting around may look like fun, but I don't think anythings gonna happen unless we do something." Contrary to the blonde boy's remark, he had eyed the room and everyone in it with a deeply analytical look before speaking.

A girl, with long, red hair decided to speak. "What you meant to say was, 'so who do I need to distrust, and how do I best use them to help me figure out what I need to do'. Am I correct?" Spoken with a smug smile and cocky attitude, the blonde boy paused for a moment. "I can see how someone your size might need the help of others to get back."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MIDGET WHO'S SO SM-" the blonde stopped when a young girl placed a finger to his mouth.

"Shush. This isn't getting us anywhere. You knew that, and that's why you spoke, so let's get back to figuring out what to do." The girl was the youngest, probably only fourteen or fifteen with long black hair.

"Well, why don't we all gather and introduce ourselves first? Another red-headed girl, this time with short hair, spoke out, a gentle yet determined look on her face.

"Fine, fine. But I refuse to sit next to _her!_" The blonde was pointing at the red-head who had called him short.

A smile spread across her face, "So you want a better view, eh? I knew you were short, but I didn't know you were a perv." Her cockiness was almost tangible.

The boy's face was full of shock, and he was too surprised to speak, definitely an unusual thing for his assertive attitude.

Another boy, quiet with short, dark hair and a long black trench coat had developed an amused smirk as he's watched the conversation, a fact which clearly annoyed the blond.

The girl with short red hair began speaking, "Hello everyone. My name is Yona. It appears none of us know what is going on, so why don't we all gather into a circle to introduce ourselves and try to figure out what's going on." Even though she'd worded it as a question, no one doubted that it was a command because of her regal tone.

With that, the blond, a white haired boy who hadn't spoken yet, and the quiet dark haired boy all sat down. All but one of the girls sat down almost immediately. The one girl who hadn't joined the group yet was cute, with long dark hair and strange white eyes. She was looking around, clearly flustered.

One of the red-heads stood up to go get the girl, "C'mon, don't be shy. Nothing'll be accomplished if we don't work to fix it. Here," Sticking out her hand she continued, "My name is Ranma. Nice ta meet ya."

The girl was clearly frightened. "Um, um...M-my name is H-Hinata. Ni-nice to meet you..." Her voice was barely raised above a whisper.

Taking her hand, Ranma pulled her towards the group. "Let's join them." A kind smile spread across the red-heads face, and Hinata willingly followed her.

Yona started again. "Alright, so is everyone h-" That was when she noticed the one boy who had yet to join the group. The outspoken one wearing all the green. "Excuse me, wouldn't you please join us?"

The boy scowled in annoyance. "Why would I do that? You'll all just get in my way anyways. I'm outta here." When the boy turned to leave, he realized there wasn't a door in sight. He turned back around with an almost embarrassed look. "So, uh, how do we leave again?"

Yona just looked at him. "Just...sit." This time the boy obeyed and joined the meeting. " So why don't we start with me and go to the left introducing ourselves and anything that might be noteworthy. Okay?" She waited to see most of the heads nodding in agreement before continuing. "As I said, I am Yona...I guess I'm pretty good with a bow?"

Everyone looked to the next person. The cocky girl with the long red hair. "Fine, fine. My name is Lina Inverse, I'm a talented and beautiful sorceress, so you'd better not cross me." She sent a pointed look to the blond boy next to her. No one bothered questioning her, they'd all seen some weird things before, and no one really cared about Lina's insanity.

Sighing, the blond began his introduction. "I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." No one seemed impressed, as a matter of fact, no one seemed to know what he even meant. "You know, I'm a state alchemist...?" Still no one seemed to understand. "I'll just, uh, show you later." No one seemed to care, so Ed just let it go to the next person.

"Hi, my name is Allen Walker." The boy's tone showed that he was rather friendly, and probably hadn't spoken yet because he hadn't had a chance to. "I'm an Exorcist with the black order." When he said that, a lot of dark looks were shot his way. Many of the people hadn't had the best luck with the church, and even if they had no reason to dislike the church, being an exorcist was just to much for them.

Allen was uncomfortable under all the stares. He knew it was all due to misconceptions of what an 'exorcist' was, but he didn't think it was the best time to explain, so he just let it move on to the next person.

A chipper look on her face, the young dark haired girl began. "My name is Rahzel. I'm a magic user...so I guess you could say I'm a sorceress as well. It's a pleasure to meet you all." At the second declaration of sorcery, most of the people were sporting confused looks as well as strange explanations.

The boy in the green started. "I'm Yusuke Yurameshi. I'm a spirit detective, but I bet none of you know what I'm talking about, so let's move on." Everyone ignored most of what Yusuke said, as he had already shown himself to be bad at observation and rather stupid.

"You're turn?" Yona wanted the other girl with short red hair to speak, and it had been over a minute since her turn began.

Looking around the group with distrusting eyes, the girl began. "My name is Morgana. I'm strong." Her short, vague description left little for the others to think about.

"My name's Train." It seemed that the quiet boy with the dark hair had disclosed all the information he wanted to give. Everyone could see his gun though, giving most of them an idea of what he was good at, while just confusing others.

"My name's Ranma Saotome. I'm really good at martial arts. Does anyone have warm water?" The people were a little surprised by Ranma's question, but other than that, no one really cared. And no one had warm water.

It was the shy girls turn. Ranma reached over and gave her a little nudge. "Um, my name is Hinata. I-I guess I'm an okay fighter..." No one expected her to really have any fighting talent, but they were all happy that they were done.

Ranma began speaking. "So, uh, what do we do now?" No one responded.

"Great." Ed couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark.

Then the ceiling opened up.

A weird looking man was levitating above them. He had black hair that stood up in a way no one understood and a strange blue leotard with some odd armor over it that no one understood. He was also wearing some white gloves and boots that no one else would ever wear.

"Listen humans. You were saved before your planets were destroyed." Everyone had shocked looks, and the man began laughing cruelly. "Haha, everyone you know is dead! The only reason we allowed you to live is because you were chosen from among your planet to participate in a...tournament. You must form teams of one man and one woman and practice fighting for the next month. If you succeed in this tournament, we will let you join our crew for now. If not, you will die."

Everyone was worried by the man's remark about everyone they know being dead, but at the same time, none of them completely believed him.

"How exactly are we supposed to form teams of one man and one woman if we have four men and six women?" Lina wasn't going to do something without proper instructions. Then again, she only planned to play along until she understood what was going on.

"Ah, which one of you is the cursed one?" With that, Allen, Ranma, and Rahzel all raised their hands.

Rahzel decided to clarify though, "I'm only kinda cursed, so I'm probably not who you're talking about." With that she put down her hand.

The man looked at the two who were left. "I see. You, the woman who is still raising her hand. You will count as a man. You understand?"

Ranma looked up at the man and nodded. "Yep. I get it."

"Who are you exactly to be ordering us around?" Ed didn't deal well with those types of guys. It was hard enough being in the military and listening to Roy, but even he was better than this weirdo.

"I am Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyans. You will obey, or I will kill you. Understand?" Suddenly the man was glowing, and his hair changed from black to blond. "Seems that shut you all up. Begin training. I'll come check on you in three weeks. Make use of the training facilities." And then the man flew away. Everyone was stunned.

"Well...uh, I guess we oughta choose our partners now?" Lina was the first to regain her wits.

"We need to display our power and talents first. He means a fighting tournament, so we'll have to find a way to determine each others' power levels." Yona was trying to think as logically as she could, but that man had just _flown_. Her comrades were extremely powerful, but none of them could fly, though Jae-ha was close. She knew there was no way any of these people would have enough power to even come close to this Vegeta man.


End file.
